Buzz shipwrecks in Italy/The Gang, Thomas and the Pack Reunited
This is how Buzz shipwrecks in Italy and the gang, Thomas and the Pack reunited goes in The Toy Story Gang's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Digs and Discoveries. in the crates Woody: Alright, Buzz, let's get one thing straight here! Buzz Lightyear: What?! That you used to be the favorite and now you watch us from the dark bowels of a closet?! Well, guess what, cowboy! If Andy loved you so much, it's only because he didn't know the real you! Jessie: Don't make me come over there or I'm gonna whip the both of yall. Woody: I thought he meant the real you! crates bounce around outside Rex: Will you two cut it out! Hamm: Stop it! You guys, cut it out! You're gonna end up breaking me! I'm fragile, you know! RC: whirring crate comes loose and falls onto the deck Skipper and the penguins Skipper: Status. Private: It's no good, Skipper. I don't know the codes. Skipper: Don't give me excuses. Give me results! Kowalski Navigation. looks at the map then shrugs at Skipper Skipper: Right. Let me think. Rico And shut him up! slaps the captain. Private presses on the keys and overrides the controls Private: I did it! Skipper: Let's get this tin can turned around! spins the ship's wheel and he slides to one side. Outside, the ship turns and the boxes come to the edge of the deck. Buzz and Woody's voice boxes go off Woody's Voice Box: There's a snake in my boot! Woody: Ow! Buzz's Voice Box: Buzz... Buzz... Buzz... Lightyear to the rescue! Buzz Lightyear: Oof! Woody: Ah! crates are sent rolling to the edge of the deck. The wire breaks and the crates are out to sea. Inside his crate, Buzz struggles to keep his balance Buzz Lightyear: Guys? peeks out of the hole to see the other crates floating away Buzz Lightyear: gasps Thomas! Guys! Woody! Woody: Buzz! Buzz Lightyear: Woody? Woody: Buzz! Buzz Lightyear: Woody! No, wait! Come back, Woody! out of the hole again Don't go. camera pans out to an sky view of Buzz's crate in the ocean. The scene changes to night where Buzz is sitting hugging himself fast asleep. Then the crate tilts forward and rolls over and over sending Buzz tumbling over and over. Outside, it's the waves that are causing the crate to tumble over and over. They push the crate onto a beach and Buzz is sent tumbling out onto the beach before landing flat on his face in the sand. He gets up and sand pours out of his mouth. He spits it out then looks up to see a forest and jumps in fright Buzz Lightyear: then turns and looks around Woody? Jessie? Thomas? Guys? puts his tongue back in his mouth and continues looking around Buzz Lightyear: Woody! Jessie! Thomas! Guys! looks to his left then runs off down the beach Buzz Lightyear: Woody! back as the tide gets bigger Jessie! Thomas! Guys! back from the tide again Hey! Anyone! Hello?! echoes scene changes to morning. Buzz is walking groggily across the beach Buzz Lightyear: Woody. Jessie. Thomas. Thomas, guys, Woody. Woody, Thomas, Rex, Jessica. Linda. Ryan. Goofy, Hal. then he hears Thomas' voice in the distance Thomas: Where am I? Buzz Lightyear: Huh? gasps Thomas?! Thomas: Buzz? Buzz Lightyear: towards him Thomas! Thomas: You're alright! Buzz Lightyear: his buffer I thought I'd never see you again! Thomas: Me too! Yet here we are! suddenly Jessie's crate arrives on the beach, as well as the other toys and the pack Jessie: Buzz! Other toys: Buzz! The Pack: Thomas! Buzz Lightyear: Jessie! Guys! hugs Jessie Mr. Potato Head: You will not believe what we had been through last night! out his eyes and water pours out Jack: We were completely soaking wet. We thought we'd be lost at sea forever. Rex: It was so scary. You should've seen the look on my face! I was terrified! Trixie: Yes, we get it, Rex! Buzz And yet here we are on dry land with you and Thomas! Buzz Lightyear: I know! And what about...? Woody: offscreen YEE-HAW!!!! Thomas: Woody! The Pack and other toys: Woody! Jessie: Woody?! Buzz Lightyear: overjoyed Woody! Woody: Buzz! run towards each other, delighted Buzz Lightyear: Woody! Woody: Buzz! Buzz Lightyear: Woody! Woody: Buzz! Buzz Lightyear: angry Woody! Woody: Buzz? Buzz Lightyear: Woody! runs in the opposite direction Woody: Oh, sweet mother of Venus! Buzz Lightyear: Woody! Woody: Whoa! starts chasing Woody up the beach Buzz Lightyear: I'm gonna kill you, cowboy! Woody: Hold on, Buzz! Buzz Lightyear: You're dead, right on the spot! others tackle them to the ground and they all share a hug Alfie: Look at us! Jessie: We're all here together! Thomas: Safe and sound! Buttercup: Yes, yeah, here we are! Woody: Where exactly is here? suddenly looks shocked. They turn around to see a forest in front of them Oliver: Where are we? Mr Pricklepants: It's Sherwood Forest. Hamm: Sherwood Forest? Looks more Italian culture to me. Thomas: Hamm could be right about that. Mr Pricklepants: Well, it could be some wild animals in it. Thomas: puffing noises Ssh. I hear something. an engine that Thomas met during the Great Railway Show, puffs over to them Thomas: Hi, there. Gina: gasps Are you Thomas from the Island of Sodor? Thomas: Yes. I remember you. You're Gina! Gina: We met each other at the Great Railway Show. Thomas: Yes we did. I beat you in the Shunting Challenge remember? Gina: Yes, along with Ashima. You save her from crashing into my derailed flatbed that Vinnie causes. Thomas: I know. Woody: You know each other? Thomas: Yes. We met each other at the Great Railway Show. Gina: And we took part in the shunting challenge together. Buzz Lightyear: Extraordinary. Woody: Well, my name is Woody. Buzz Lightyear: I am Buzz Lightyear. We come in peace. Jessie: Name's Jessie. Rex: I'm Rex. Hamm: Name's Hamm. Mr Potato Head: I'm Mr Potato Head. Mrs Potato Head: Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts